


Perfect Image

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-11
Updated: 2004-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What other reasons might Voldemort have decided to go after the Potters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Image

**Author's Note:**

> Psychology gave me the idea. School is good for something sometimes. Thanks to Dragon Light for the title, helping me figure out the categories, and betaing. Also thanks to Titti for betaing too!

_Voldemort's POV_

I hate them.

The Potters. The perfect image of a family I never got to have.

James Potter, the doting father. Mine was a sodding Muggle who couldn't handle the fact that my mother was a witch.

Because of that bloody son-of-a-bitch, I was sent to an orphanage.

Not that boy though. He's blessed with a wizard of a father, and a Muggle-born witch of a mother.

So aside from the prophecy, I want to ruin that image.

Why should that boy get something I never got to have? I want to ruin it all. I feel as if that is a calling of mine.

The stupid Gryffindor is down now. Only Lily Potter is left. Beautiful Lily. Why couldn't my father look past his prejudice and accept my mother? Why couldn't he be like the woman in front of me now? The woman who is willing to risk her life for this child.

Oh, how I wish that child could be me right now.

The time has been gone long though. I will never receive something like that anymore.

Satisfaction. The woman is dead now. The disgustingly sweet, caring mother.

All that left is the child. Only two words, and I am done.

"Avada Kedavra."


End file.
